Rising Of The Power
by MornaStar
Summary: Derek is trying to find a safe place for Chloe and he to live. After the Edison Group is fought and defeated they are still on the run, but from the people that Derek should be able to find solace in. But what happens when Chloe becomes Pregnant? Clerek


A/N: Hey everyone, just thought I would work on another story before I start working. This will be my first ever fanfic that was based on a book! I don't know what else to say! So I guess I'll start writing! WOOH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkest Powers, Chloe, Simon, Tori, or the magnificent DEREK! (Gotta love a tall, dark, and handsome werewolf!) Souza. I will own all the characters that you do not recognize that are not part of the book though!

Rising of the Power

Chapter One: A Foretold Fate

Gravel ground it's way into my cheek. The pain that came next was only a tickle to the pain that I had been going through for the past hour. My nose was broken, along with my leg and forearm. My eyes watered with the new abrasion. I had yet to find a way out of this nightmare, so real, yet so unbelievable. My whole life was a nightmare, from the day I was born.

"Get up!" I heard him yell wild eyes glaring down at me in disapproval, hatred, and dominance. I refused to stand. If I was to have any dignity I would keep my own free will and lay here on the ground with my blood seeping from the gash on my face. "Get up!" He repeated kicking me in my side. White hot pain broke through like a base ball bat to the head, and just like a baseball bat to my head I was knocked out cold.

_"How did she do that?" Chloe, that was Chloe! _

_ "I don't know! I have never seen a power like that before." My voice rumbled through my chest. Chloe looked at me her eyes frightened, yet controlled. Her voice was familiar, but her face had grown an adult look, one of knowledge and determination. _

_ "We have to get Kit, he will know something." She motioned for a teenaged girl, no more than 14 and said, "Come on sweetheart." She was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks. Shaking her head she ran to me. Flinging her arms around me she looked up at me, brown eyes so sad, so hurt. _

_ "Daddy, I'm a freak!" _

How had I been so stupid! I had passed out! Am I so useless that I now can't even distract a simple pack leader so that Chloe could get away? I was laying in the dark leg, arm, and nose on fire. I couldn't smell anything and I had to rely on the power of my ears to tell me if something or someone was coming. I closed my eyes, I couldn't see anything when they were awake anyway and the darkness was pushing on my eyes like a heavy lead. Where had that pack leader go? I could only move so well, and my injuries were too bad to ignore the pain.

How much blood had I lost? I felt the shirt that I was wearing using my good arm and on instinct winkled my broken nose. A cry of anguish broke free from my mouth and I saw stars on the inside of my eye lids. NO! I will not pass out again because of a broken nose. I opened my eyes and forced myself into a sitting position.

"Don't move, you will only make it worse." I jumped and found myself in a corner before I realized that the voice was female. Female it may have been, but it wasn't Chloe's voice. I was growling teeth bared even through the pain in my nose. "I left for two seconds to get splints, and bandages to start resetting your bones and you move." I heard her drop some things on the floor and a gas lamp was lit. I blinked away the colors that came from the sudden light and glared at the woman.

"Who are you?" I snapped not trusting this woman. She was petite with tan skin. Her long black hair fell down to her lower back. Two braids in the front held a set of feathers, one black and one white. Her eyes shimmered in unreal silver something only seen in movies. She wore black pants that looked a little long at the hem, white blouse buttoned up and covered by a black leather vest.

"My name is Valentina, I'm a Shaman I can heal you." She smiled warmly but I kept my distance. For all I knew this was a trick so that the pack leader could get to Chloe. She shrugged and sat down next to the pile of first aid things. "Well, if you come over here I can help you." She started arranging splints, gauze, and what looked like alcohol. I looked to her before walking over slowly. "That werewolf was a nasty person. Thank the gods that he is taken care of." She smiled and I sat down.

"What happened to him?" I asked watching her every move as she reached for the alcohol and the gauze.

"My friend took care of him. She is a pyro demon. She is looking for the girl that was with you." She poured a generous amount of alcohol on the open wound on my arm. I hissed in pain and closed my eyes tight. It felt like someone had put an iron against my skin. When my eyes opened I saw that Valentina was smiling. "My mother always told me that if it hurts it's working." She poured some more on after dabbing away the blood.

"How long have I been out?" I asked after the pain subsided and I could unlock my jaw. She was beginning to bandage the unbroken arm.

"Seven hours. Eva should be in any minute. I hope I get this set before then." She picked up my broken arm and I glanced her way. "Looking away helps. That way you wont know when it is coming." I looked at her and she shrugged. With a quick strong jerk of her arm my arm broke for the second time today.

Injuries are better taken when you are in the heat of battle. Not only do you not feel the pain for a while, but you don't pass out the second you get the injury. I felt a soft cold cloth being pressed to my head. I groaned with pain and opened my eyes. There was Chloe her face smeared with dirt and grime, but still amazingly beautiful. Her face brightened when our eyes locked. I moved to sit up before she pressed me down again.

"No, Valentina said you should lie down for a little while. We are safe here. Eva had a car, we are at her house." I shook my head and sighed.

"When are we going to find a place that doesn't have a pack leader that wants to kill me?" I asked laying my hand on top of hers.

"Well, we have tried several towns, and several states. We will get a home that we don't have to risk our lives for." She smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Maybe a place with wide open fields. This city thing isn't working." Chloe looked at me and sighed.

"Well, we could try, but we would have to tell kit and Simon. You know they want to stay nearby." That night was a peaceful night. Other than the pain my wounds were giving me.

A/N: Alright first chapter isn't always a good one for me. I hope it was alright REVIEW PLEASUMS!

~*Morna*~


End file.
